Talk:Unnamed illusory people
Barber Does the Barber from "Spectre of the Gun" really make sense to be listed here? He was not really a human, after all, he was an illusion. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:06, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :Was he based on an actual historical figure? If so, what was his name? Federation 20:29, 28 January 2007 (UTC) If he was an historical figure, he still would not belong on a page of unnamed humans from the 23rd century. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:36, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Ruth can we class Ruth (character) in this category ? On the Shore Leave planet, we can see her illusory apparence !!!C-IMZADI-4 15:37, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, Ruth wasn't only an illusory person, she was a real person of whom an illusion was made. Kind of like . --TribbleFurSuit 16:04, 18 February 2009 (UTC) => Ok ! Thank you ! C-IMZADI-4 12:14, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Merge See Talk:Illusory people. Split by century? It might be helpful. This page is rather long. --LauraCC (talk) 18:29, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :There are far better possible splits than that. I'll look at doing some of those later today if I'm able. -- sulfur (talk) 17:23, September 10, 2016 (UTC) By species, you mean? --LauraCC (talk) 18:03, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :: For one, yes. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 14:04, August 4, 2017 (UTC) ::: I would agree that the page needs splitting but I share sulfur and Alan's concerns. --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:46, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Unnamed illusory Starfleet personnel and Unnamed illusory Humans for two. --LauraCC (talk) 16:06, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Post-Atomic Horror I think the people from the Post-atomic horror court should not be here, but under Unnamed Humans (21st century). Troi explicitly says "this is not an illusion or a dream ... this is real". Kennelly (talk) 12:55, October 6, 2016 (UTC) :To be honest, they should really be split off to their own page I think. I'll look at doing that tonight. -- sulfur (talk) 13:06, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Cardassians I realize in the instance we see them they are "illusions"...or more accurately "memories", but as such, they were also "real" Cardassians and therefore should probably be listed as Terok Nor personnel as well, no? --Alan (talk) 13:24, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Woman in corridor This isn't an area I'm very knowledgeable in so I'm posting here, but per this edit, wouldn't the woman be considered retconned? -- Capricorn (talk) 20:23, April 22, 2018 (UTC) : Should be. A cap could be nice to support this, of course. --Alan (talk) 14:29, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Post-spectator in two episodes Is it just me or is one of the actors who played a "illusion" of a spectator in Encounter in Farpoint and All Good Things. SketchFan98 (talk) 08:10, June 27, 2018 (UTC) :What exactly is your question? -- Tom (talk) 08:14, June 27, 2018 (UTC) ::I have noticed that one of the unnamed actors who played a spectator looks similar to another one in "All Good Things" I think it was the 33rd pictured performer. Any possibility this is the same person? Jeff's My name (talk) 11:16, June 27, 2018 (UTC) :Dude, seriously. Nothing mentioned so far is in any way helpful. The 33rd pictured person is a woman and I truly don't know if there are recurring performers. But if you can contribute anything which might be helpful in identifying someone, add it here. -- Tom (talk) 21:42, June 27, 2018 (UTC) ::He meant the 32nd pictured performer but ok. SketchFan98 (talk) 00:29, June 28, 2018 (UTC) :::And I believe the 35th pictured one is in it or maybe that's because it's similar clothing. SketchFan98 (talk) 09:42, June 29, 2018 (UTC)